All I want for Christmas is you
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Ouran Christmas special. This is a last minute story. When Ouran is getting ready for Christmas and they get a special guest coming this year. However there is more than just celebrating for the host club this year as they soon find out about two sisters who can't come together. Can the host club help two sisters come together this Christmas? Rater T for safety and Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Christmas is coming up and Ouran is getting ready to celebrate before the winter break.

The school is buzzing with excitement for Christmas.

The host club are planning a little something special for this celebration.

Things are bright and happy.

A special guest is even planning to come.

This makes the school even more buzzing with excitement.

Since the special guest is a princess.

It's exciting.

But there is something that no one knows.

The princess… Has a secret….

AN:

Yes this is a last minute decision to make a Christmas special.

So I hope it turns out good for you.

Reviews are wonderful and flamers will be used to make peanut butter balls.

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"Everything's ready!" Hunny declares as they have just finished getting ready.

"Everyone all set?" Tamaki asks looking around with a bright smile on his face.

The others nod.

Tamaki throws his arms up dramatically. "Then let us begin!" He declares slightly looking up in pure goofy happiness.

And so the host club was open for business getting straight into work.

"You must be the host club." A warm voice says in the middle of club hours.

The host club turn to the new comer as Tamaki even lowers his arms after seeing her.

The girl looks to be about their age range, a beautiful yellow tiara with an orangish red sun on it is on her head that compliments her look. She is wearing a white summer dress and on her feet is white knee high no heel tie up boots that are tied up with light grey laces. Her hair is a very pretty auburn color on the lighter side but it is quite hard to even notice that part of it and her eyes are a brown with some green spots. She is truly beautiful.

There are two guards in light grey armor ready to protect the princess if needed.

The host club slightly move closer to the new comer.

Tamaki moves kneeling respectfully in front of the princess. "Greetings your highness." He says. "Yes we are the host club and we welcome you to our club room and school." He says.

The princess smiles. "You are kind." She says. "What is your name?" She slightly puts a hand on her hip as she watches Tamaki.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki introduces himself. "King of the host club."

"Nice to meet you." The princess says still warmly. "I am Princess Amenset."

"Doesn't that mean Daughter of the sun?" Haruhi politely asks.

Princess Amenset turns to Haruhi. "Yes it does." She says.

"That is Haruhi." Tamaki says getting up and turns to introduce the host club pointing to them as he introduces them. "Then there's Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru." He says.

Princess Amenset smiles. "It's nice to meet you all." She says and she glances the twins only to blink looking a little surprised with a spark of sadness. "The both of you are twins." She says mostly to herself.

The twins wonder whats suddenly gotten into her.

"That's right." Hikaru says.

Princess Amenset smiles sadly. "Never forget to cherish the time you have together." She says a little sadly.

People are confused while the guards almost seem like statues just standing guard ready to defend if needed.

Kyouya steps forward. "Princess are you alright?" He asks.

Princess Amenset slightly glances away. "Yes sorry. I was just thinking of my own younger twin sister." She says.

The others are surprised even if some don't show it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"Oh wow so you have a sister." Hunny smiles. "What's she like?"

Princess Amenset glances to Hunny. "She's strong but she can be stubborn. Her name is Nokomis that means daughter of the moon." She says then glances away. "However… We don't get along."

This makes everyone more surprised and a little sympathetic.

"Aw! That's so sad!" Tamaki whines in sadness and sympathy.

"What do your parents think about it?" Haruhi ass curious.

Princess Amenset turns away. "Our parents died when we were young so I wouldn't know." She responds.

"So much sadness!" Tamaki whines with more sadness and sympathy.

Then being the Tamaki he is he leaps into a determined state.

"Alright then! We shall bring the twin sisters together!" He declares.

The others like the idea and Princess Amenset looks surprised at this.

She isn't sure it'll work though. "Good luck with that. I don't think we'll ever truly get along." She says.

"Doesn't mean there isn't a chance." Kyouya says.

Princess Amenset isn't sure what to say.

But the host club are now on a mission to bring the twin sisters together.

Thus Tamaki, after getting the information from Princess Amenset, sends a message to Princess Nokomis.

Now all they need to do is wait for her to arrive.

The host club entertain their guests and also do what they can for Princess Amenset.

It doesn't take too long and soon the club room doors open.

When they turn to look there stands a girl who in looks is almost identical to Princess Amenset but there are differences.

This new comer's hair is on the darker side but tis quite hard to tell and she is wearing a black cloak without the hood on and it's the kind of cloak that looks like a single sheet of thin fabric with a slit down the front middle. She has on underneath a dark grey t-shirt with dark blue almost black pants and the same kind of boots as her sister but hers are a rusty brown color. Her tiara looks to be the same style as Princes Amenset's but it is black with a silver moon. She looks around and her eyes look a little colder than her sisters but still has some warmth in it.

Without a doubt this is Princess Nokomis.

Of course as expected there are two armored guards with her but their armor is dark grey even though they seem like the ones with Princess Amenset.

Princess Nokomis glances around the room.

Tamaki stands and moves closer to greet her with a respectful kneel like he did for Princess Amenset. "Welcome your highness." He says.

Princess Nokomis turns to Tamaki. "Greetings civilian." She greets. "Are you the one that has called me here?"

Tamaki stands and nods. "Yes and for a good reason." He steps to the side and glances back as he had also turned to the side with Princess Nokomis's eyes following.

People move to let Princess Amenset who is standing so the two can see each other now.

There is silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Suddenly Princess Nokomis narrows her eyes with a growl. "What are you doing here?" She demands to her own sister.

Princess Amenset slightly flinches at the harshness coming from her sister but she seems to be used to it. "I just thought that-" She begins.

"That what?" Princess Nokomis growls. "That I'd come here and everything would be fine?!" She shakes her head. "You are naïve to even thing that it'll even work. I have no forgotten." With that she turns and leaves with her cloak fluttering as she walks.

The two guards she came with turn following her.

"Hold on!" Tamaki calls and the three pause just in front of the door.

Princess Nokomis turns slightly over her shoulder at Tamaki a little colder than before.

Tamaki takes a step forward. "All you have is your sister." He says. "Wouldn't you want to be friends with her then?" He questions.

Princess Nokomis spins to face Tamaki. He cloak moving within the air as she turns only to fall back into place after. "There are things I haven't forgotten and I never will." She says then turns and leaves with the guards following.

The others are confused at her words and Princess Amenset glances away.

"I told you. It wouldn't work." She says.

"We cannot give up." Tamaki says determined.

Kyouya looks to Princess Amenset. "What was she talking about by the way?" He asks.

Princess Amenset doesn't look up. "She's talking about a time not long after our parents left us alone." She starts and she slightly glances to the ceiling. "Things started to change for us. I rule over the day time like our mother and she rules over the night time just like our father. I asked if she needed help one night when she looked lonely sitting there staring at the night sky….."

_"__I don't need your help. So leave me alone."_

Princess Amenset looks down to the ground at a slight angle. "She rejected. Something about her was different. I didn't think about it at first since I thought she just had a lot on her mind… But then the next night is when it happened….. at sunset I was heading to bed but she stepped out in front of me. We ended up fighting….. That fight caused a lot of destruction and when I noticed I tried to stop her…. She wouldn't listen and I grabbed the nearest weapon as she charged at me….. I brought it up to use it….. Then suddenly it glowed and trapped her inside the scepter of darkness. I didn't mean to do it and I kept it close at all times wishing and hoping that she'd come back….. But when she did things didn't change. Now things are as you see it." She looks to a guard who brings the scepter forward.

It is a dull white one like it's wrapped in the dull white ribbon or something. It has a handle that is looking on the small side with the top looking like a U with a dark purple gem that looks quite beautiful attached to the very top parts by two small chains.

"The gem turned cloudy when she was imprisoned in it." Princess Amenset explains. "As the oldest I felt like I was responsible for letting it slide when I first should have been suspicious and should have helped her." She brings the scepter close to her heart closing her eyes. "I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me."

The others are surprised to hear this.

Princess Amenset turns to the host club. "That's what happened." She says then lowers her head in sadness. "So now you know."

Some of the guests move to comfort her.

"So it was an accident." Kyouya notes.

Princess Amenset nods. "Yeah. And now I don't think anything will ever truly fix what I did."

Tamaki looks even more determined at this. "We will help you fix this." He declares. He turns to the others and looks around. "We'll need to talk to Princess Nokomis for a start."

"Kaoru should." Hunny says.

"Me?" Kaoru blinks feeling this is unexpected.

"I believe that is a good idea." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses.

Tamaki nods trying to look like a good leader but still looking dramatic. "Yes yes." He says with his eyes closed with his hand slightly gripping his own chin. He then opens his eyes looking to Kaoru. "Kaoru will talk to Princess Nokomis! Now go and find her!"

Kaoru looks to Hikaru as his brother pats his shoulder.

"You can do it." Hikaru says.

Kaoru nods and heads and heads out to do that.

"What do you need from us?" One of the guests asks as they come over. "We'll be happy to help in any way we can."

"First of all we need a plan." Tamaki says.

Thus they get to work.

Kaoru looks around the school looking to see if Princess Nokomis is still here. "Where could she be?" He wonders and though he can't describe it he has a feeling that somewhere around here is Princess Nokomis. He turns a corner and heads down the stairs. "Where would be a place she would go to?" He wonders to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Kaoru finally finds Princess Nokomis walking around checking out a few things. He heads towards her. "Ah excuse me." He says.

Princess Nokomis turns to Kaoru stopping in her walking as the guards take a step closer to her. "What is it?"

"Ah nothing much but I was wondering if it'd be ok if we talked." Kaoru says stopping close but still a respectful distance.

Princess Nokomis blinks curious. "Talk?"

Kaoru smiles and nods. "Yup. Talk."

Princess Nokomis glances away in slight thought then not long after they are in the cafeteria with some tea.

"Go ahead try it. It's quite good." Kaoru says with a kind smile.

Princess Nokomis raises the cup and tries some only to lick her lips. "Wow it is good." She says with a smile.

Kaoru smiles a little more. "See? Told ya."

Princess Nokomis lowers her cup to look questioningly to Kaoru. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asks.

"I just wanted to talk. So really anything is fine." Kaoru says taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah I see." Princess Nokomis says drinking some more of her tea.

"Say do you have siblings?" Kaoru asks pretending to be naïve as he believe that's the best way to get her talking.

"yeah. An older twin sister." Princess Nokomis slightly glances away.

"Is everything alright?" Kaoru asks worriedly.

Princess Nokomis looks back to Kaoru. "Don't worry." She says and drinks some more tea.

Kaoru looks down to his tea. "Older siblings sure can be a lot sometimes." He says.

Princess Nokomis blinks and curiously watches Kaoru as he continues.

Kaoru takes a sip of his tea swallowing before continuing. "They don't even realize some things until it's thrown into their face. Or they can get a little carried away sometimes." He says a little fondly.

"I take it you have an older sibling." Princess Nokomis says.

Kaoru nods with a fond smile. "Yup. An older twin brother. He can be a handful sometimes." He says.

Princess Nokomis blinks a little surprised. "Is that so?"

Kaoru nods.

"May I ask how your relationship is with him?" Princess Nokomis asks.

Kaoru's smile changes to a neutral look. "Well recently we've been drifting apart." He says as the princess watches and is listening. "But it's ok because I know that he'll still look out for me and even as we are drifting apart we are learning new things about ourselves." He says.

"Ah. Well I don't get along with my sister." Princess Nokomis explains.

"Really?" Kaoru says slightly tilting his head.

Princess Nokomis nods. "We had a fight and it ended where I was left alone in a strange place for too long." She glances away slightly as she speaks then closes her eyes before continuing. "What she did to me is something I'll never forget. That dark and desolate land that I got stuck in for a while…." She then sighs softly. "All because of my sister." She clenches a fist slightly.

Kaoru closes his eyes for a moment. "I see. Well I believe things as that holding grudges and holding onto painful things won't get you anywhere in life. The best you can do is work past it and let new beginnings blossom. Learn from the past mistakes and past hurt." He says as Princess Nokomis looks to him as he opens his eyes half way only to look down to his tea staring at his reflection in the liquid. "Everyone makes mistakes that they don't mean to make and we need to give them a chance to make amends for something they may regret. You never know. They might be regretting what it is they have done."

Princess Nokomis blinks at what Kaoru is saying then she glances back a little thoughtful at this. "I'm not really sure." She admits. "I mean my sister…. She just doesn't understand."

Kaoru looks to Princess Nokomis. "Have you tried to let her understand?" He questions.

Princess Nokomis blinks surprised as she looks to Kaoru meeting his eyes. Her eyes slightly glance away after a moment with a small sigh. "No I guess not." She says a little softly.

Kaoru gently puts a hand on her own getting her to look to him. He smiles warmly. "Then give her a chance." He suggests.

Princess Nokomis blinks then glances away in thought.

Kaoru smiles gently.

Meanwhile…..

"It's the perfect plan!" Tamaki cheers happily.

"Now all we have to do is hope it works." Kyouya says writing in his black book.

Princess Amenset tilts her head side to side slightly every now and then as she just stands there listening to them. She then puts her head at its proper angle only to blink as she senses something. She turns to a nearby window only to go over to it. "What could it be?" She wonders to herself as she stares outside and puts a hand against the cool glass of the window. She slightly glances up to the sky.

If this had been a movie she knew that there would be a zoom out from her outside and zooms out to show the school probably as the doves fly over it.

But that thought doesn't stay with her for long as the sense comes back making her put a hand by the area her heart is.

"I swear I've felt this before." She looks down to her hand by her heart. "But where?" She then looks back outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Princess Nokomis and Kaoru are walking around the school a little and though they had been chatting a little they are now fallen into silence as they wander aimlessly but if they continue walking where they currently are then they'll find the stairs leading to the host club room.

Kaoru glances to the princess worried that something is wrong. "Is everything alright?" He asks.

Princess Nokomis seems to have been snapped out of her thoughts by Kaoru's voice. She turns to him. "Oh. Yeah sorry I was just thinking." She says.

Kaoru tilts his head slightly. "About what?" He asks.

Princess Nokomis turns to where they are going. "Well I've recently got a strange feeling yet I can't quite describe it or understand it." She looks down at a slight angle. "t's starting to bug me."

Kaoru blinks then turns to face forward. "Well I know this might sound like a bad idea since I bet you're still angry about it but what about asking your sister? If you can feel it then she must too."

Princess Nokomis clenches her teeth. "I don't need her help." She hisses.

"What if it's something bad?" Kaoru points out as they approach the staircase. "What if it's a big thing about something going to happen? Something that if not stopped could cause terrible things to happen?"

Princess Nokomis's eyes flicker down then side to side in thought. "I….I don't know." She says almost softly in a slightly breathless tone.

Kaoru puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns meeting his gaze. "It is up to you but I'm just saying that I believe that it is worth looking into and I have a feeling you can't do it alone."

"I have you." Princess Nokomis points out turning a small bit more to Kaoru. "Maybe together we can find out?"

Kaoru closes his eyes for a moment then shakes his head. "I highly doubt I'll be much help." He says opening his eyes half way then looks to the princess. "I can't feel whatever it is you're feeling. So I'm useless to help you."

Princess Nokomis blinks only to open her eyes only half way. "I guess." She says.

Kaoru nods closing his eyes only to nod then opens them after. "Let's go then." He says.

Princess Nokomis shakes her head slightly. "No. I don't think I can." She says not looking at Kaoru.

Meanwhile…

Princess Amenset starts to turn away from the window and only gets half way when the feeling comes back stronger and she turns her head to look out the window.

That's when she sees it….. A dark figure swiftly flying over head as she only sees if for a moment before it disappears from sight over the school.

"It can't be….. Could it?" Princess Amenset asks herself.

"Princess!" Hunny's voice brings her back to reality.

Princess Amenset turns to the others seeing them looking to her as if waiting.

Hunny grins. "Coming?"

Princess Amenset blinks for a moment then smiles and nods. She slightly jogs to join the others are they start to head out of the club room.

"AMENSET!" A new voice hollers in rage.

Everyone stops.

Princess Amenset turns back to the club room. "Oh no." She gasps slightly under her breath.

Then crashing down from the roof is a dark figure.

This one has a cloak but it doesn't seem to have an open part like the one Princess Nokomis wears. The one in the cloak is slightly hunched over. "Did you really think that what happened was the end of me?" A slightly hoarse deep voice speaks. "Well you're quite wrong when you thought that would rid of me." The one, probably male, starts to straighten until he is standing straight. "Now I have returned. Soon the power I feel here will be mine and I will soon take over Christmas just like I have always dreamed." An arm covered in black fabric that is skin tight, only going to the wrist not all the way to the hand and seemingly came out from where there was no hole only for a scythe made from darkness to appear there, it has a silver blade and a candy cane like handle. "Now it is time to take what's rightfully mine!" He declares.

Princess Amenset fully turns to the newcomer. "I had a feeling I knew that sense of power before." She says. "It's been a long time but as the same as before you will not win."

The figure chuckles raising the scythe to rest the handle on the figure's shoulders as the inward curve of the blade faces his one shoulder opposite of the shoulder connected to the arm connected to the hand holding the scythe's handle. "Oh but you seem to have forgotten. This time you'll only be able to fight with half the power you did before. Since you're now all alone." He sneers. "You'll see! I'll drain you and I will take over Christmas!"

Elsewhere…..

Princess Nokomis raises her head as her eyes slightly widen when a flash of sensing powerful power rushes through her body like a sudden shock. "It can't be." She breathlessly says.

Kaoru turns to her confused. "What?" He tilts his head.

Princess Nokomis doesn't answer but races ahead with the guards hurrying after her.

"Princess!" Kaoru calls after her still confused as he reaches after her. He slowly lowers his hand towards his side. "What's gotten into her?" He wonders then he shakes his head. "No. I need to go after her. Just like her guards did." He picks up the pace running after her.

"Where is it coming from?" Princess Nokomis hisses through her teeth as she runs trying to find the source.

Back in the club room….

Princess Amenset has begun to fight with this mysterious being. She had summoned a dull yellow halberd from light as if making it from light so it definitely looks like something a princess would have to fight. "You're going down." She says as the two weapons once again viciously collide with one another as the two push each trying to get a strike on the other. "Just like last time."

The figure laughs. "Oh but I don't think so." He says pushing harder but as he seems to be starting to win Princess Amenset pushes back harder.

The host club rush ready to help.

Princess Amenset notices from the corner of her eye as she tries hard to resist falling backwards. "No! Stay away!" She warns but it's too late.

The figure lets go with one hand for a small moment and slices the air sideways a little slowly.

The host club along with everyone else even the guards, who they didn't notice got suspended in the air before the figure came, are suddenly suspended in the air unable to escape.

This small moment he let go for allows Princess Amenset to push back against him hard slightly knocking him back only for him to jump once then twice away.

The figure has his grip slackened on the scythe. "Not bad my dear princess." He says and if he wasn't holding the scythe he would have put a fist on his hip. He tenses his grip again. "But it won't save you." He charges at an amazing speed.

Princess Amenset tenses ready for another clash. She starts to raise the halberd….. However….. She's not fast enough…..

The scythe slams into her and she goes flying right into a table knocking it over sending it flying back as a small dust cloud surrounds her for a moment.

"Princess!" The host club and guards call out in hopes she's ok as the halberd goes flying into the air.

The dust cloud starts to fade and when it does fade it shows Princess Amenset laying there on the ground in full view of the others.

She seems to be possibly unconscious but no one would blame her.

The figure laughs. "This will be the end of you!" He starts to advance towards her.

The host club are about to call out to the princess in hopes she will get up then…..

A flash of black appears and suddenly like an explosion happened only in one direction the figure is flung back into the farther wall only for a hand to reach up to catch the halberd turning it grey and black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

A cloak settles as the body stops it's movements to a halt.

Princess Nokomis stands there, hand raised holding the halberd with her other hand against her hip and her eyes closed.

The host club are happy to see her. "Princess Nokomis!" They cry out happily.

Kaoru makes it to the doorway panting and needs to lean against the doorframe hunched over for a moment to catch his breath.

The guards with the darker princess are slowly advancing ready to help her as they have their weapons raised.

Princess Nokomis opens her eyes with determination then she lowers her hand with the halberd down to her side. She then looks back to her sister for a moment as if in slight thought or if she say something pitiful or both. She then closes her eyes for a moment with a soft sigh before turning to where the figure landed with a small 'tsk.'. "You guys help the ones in the air." She commands. "I've got this."

"As you wish." The guards say then they go to try to help the people in the air.

Kaoru joins them as soon as he's caught his breath.

Princess Nokomis smirks. "Well Kyle. It has been awhile." She says with a smirk and one hand still on her hip.

The figure, known as Kyle, gets up as the last of the dust cloud around him fades from top to bottom. He growls and sheds his tattered cloak. He has slightly curly short light brown hair that only has long only very slightly curly hair that frames his face with hazel eyes that look murderous, his skin is slightly tan and he is wearing a black skin tight long sleeved shirt with a few shades darker than navy blue pants that are a little tight. He has black runners on his feet. "Princess Nokomis." He almost hisses. "It's been awhile. I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour."

"Well I got a special invitation that I just couldn't ignore." Princess Nokomis smirks a little wider. "It's an honor you remember me." She says.

"How could I not?" Kyle puts a hand on his hip since he lost his scythe when he hit the wall. He stares smirking at the darker princess. "After all the three of us were once great friends."

"Yeah until you decided you wanted to take over the world using Christmas." Princess Nokomis almost yells as she slightly snaps.

Kyle laughs and starts walking forward. "Well it's an honor to be remembered by you." He says in a laughing tone as he stops opening his fist that is hanging at his side.

The scythe jumps up and he catches it in his hand no problem.

Princess Nokomis brings the halberd up as if getting ready to strike. "But don't you dare think that just remembering me will allow you to defeat me." She says.

Kyle can't help but smirk widely in an almost insane way. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it my dear old friend." He says with a hint of insanity and a smooth talker.

"By the way for the record your plan is quite stupid to be honest." Princess Nokomis says in an 'that's obvious but you're an idiot.' Anime like face.

Kyle jumps in surprise and looks like he didn't expect that but it changes to anger not long after. "Why you little." He starts to growl.

Princess Nokomis turns her head away closing her eyes with a small pout and a small 'humph.' At Kyle.

Kyle growls and his grip on the scythe tightens as Princess Nokomis opens one eye half way with a smirk as if she planned to make him mad.

"Well?" Princess Nokomis turns to Kyle with a hand on her hip slightly sassy way as her voice doesn't even waver with any doubt in her confidence. "Aren't you going to get this started?" She almost purrs. "I'm Waaaiting."

Kyle charges and raises the scythe to strike with a cry of anger.

Princess Nokomis stands there not even tensing as Kyle gets closer and closer.

"Princess!" Kaoru gasps worriedly.

"Don't worry child." The deep voice of one of the darker princesses guards say getting Kaoru to glance back to him slightly since he's beside him on the opposite side Kaoru was looking to look to the battle. "Over the years Princess Nokomis has battled quite a bit since the night is not always the calm happy place you may think it is. It can be quite difficult out there. So don't worry. She won't lose this battle."

Kaoru glances back to Princess Nokomis still a little worried.

Princess Nokomis doesn't lose any of her confidence and she even smirks a little more. She leans back and Kyle's attack misses but just before his scythe can dig into the ground between her feet she spins the halberd with one hand and slams the end of the bottom of the handle, the small circle base, into Kyle's stomach pushing.

Kyle goes flying back rolling on the ground, at first jumping a little as he rolls, with a cry of surprise.

Princess Nokomis spins the halberd with one hand skillfully turning it back the way it should be facing as she raises it and her other hand in a battle stance still holding the halberd in one hand.

Kyle slightly stumbles to his feet as he gets up again without his scythe only to find it stuck into a high point on a wall as he only has to look up to see it. He growls lowly then looks back to Princess Nokomis. "So you won't go down easily huh?" He says with a slightly growling tone.

Princess Nokomis still is smirking as she stays in her battle stance. "The night isn't forgiving." She says. "And you'll be nothing in comparison."

Kyle snarls. "We'll see about that!" He growls after. He reaches up and three of his fingers signal for something to come.

The scythe look like it's being pulled until it falls out of the wall spinning down towards Kyle who catches the handle without getting a single scratch.

"You got lucky up to this point." Kyle says almost sternly in challenge as he lowers the scythe to down in front of him gripping in both hands again. "But your luck has run out."

Princess Nokomis snickers. "We'll see about that." She says.

Kyle charges again at the super-fast speed. He jumps and goes to strike Princess Nokomis…

However…

Princess Nokomis has other ideas…...

Princess Amenset groans softly as she opens her eyes. She slightly looks up only to see the fight going on as her sister dodges then blocks an attack with the halberd and scythe handles colliding only for it to repeat. "Sister…. Nokomis…." She gasps a little weakly as she starts to reach towards her sister who is fighting. "Must….." She puts her hands under her and she starts to shakily push herself up. "Help….. Nokomis….. Needs…. Me." She says determinedly as she tries to get up still feeling weak as the clangs of the two weapons colliding echo around her from the fight between two determined as well as slightly angry people who are fighting each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"You're going down!" Princess Nokomis shouts and once again slams Kyle back only to jump back herself before she falls back from the force of the blow.

"Nokomis!" Princess Amenset calls out determined.

A little surprised Princess Nokomis turns to her sister.

Princess Amenset is still trying to get up, she's now on her hands and knees, as she is reaching out towards her sister.

"Don't bother!" Princess Nokomis says.

Before anyone can say anything like 'Look out!' Princess Nokomis turns just in time to see Kyle is about to slash at her.

She uses the last second she has and bends back in a laidback way as the sideways slash goes right past her face. "I'll take care of it." She says almost softly but loud enough for the others to hear. She then pushes Kyle away with the rod of the handle to his stomach.

Kyle flies into a table lucky his scythe took most of the hit. "You little brat!" He yells and charges.

Princess Nokomis waits for the last second then jumps up making the scythe dig into the ground where she was as she comes down slamming the halberd into Kyles head in a way that knocks him to the ground knocking him out. "To stone." She states in a way a little softly with half open eyes then she opens her eyes like she's angry as a flash goes by then Kyle's body, except for the scythe, is turned to stone. She stays in the position in the air with the halberd on Kyle's head until he's totally white stone then she lifts the halberd slightly causing her to fall back. She lands on her feet now standing in front of Kyle's stone face.

"Sister!" Princess Amenset, who managed to stand, hugs her sister happily. "You did it!" She had found strength when the feeling from the blow and the crash into the table subsided.

Princess Nokomis doesn't really look amused at her sisters sudden hug. "I wasn't doing it for you." She says almost coldly.

Princess Amenset seems to be upset first then she looks up, eyes closed and smiling widely. "I know." She says.

Princess Nokomis blinks surprised.

Princess Amenset opens her eyes looking to her sister who hasn't let go of the halberd as the scythe vanishes. "But either way I'm glad you came." She says.

Princess Nokomis watches her sister unsure for a few moments then slightly moves out of her sisters grip after closing her eyes. "Yeah whatever." She says.

Princess Amenset grabs the scepter bringing it close to her chest. "Guess I've fallen behind on my fighting. Though I haven't needed it for a while now."

Sensing movement Princess Nokomis opens her eyes half way to glance to her sister. Her eyes widen and she jumps away raising the halberd ready to attack. "What the hell!" She snaps.

Neither had noticed but as Kyle turned to stone all those suspended in the air had been dropped and are now watching them.

"Sister…." Princess Amenset starts not looking at her sister but at the ground slightly off to her left where her head is slightly turned.

"Don't come any closer with that." Princess Nokomis growls.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Princess Amenset lets her eyes flicker to her sister.

"Then why do you have it here and out!?" Princess Nokomis demands.

Princess Amenset glances away again. "When I was knocked out I found myself in a cool in temperature and a barren desolate land. I was scared and I didn't know what to do."

Princess Nokomis listens watching her sister surprised and still cautious. She then glances away, turning so her side is facing her sister, sadly trying to hold back tears as her hands clench into fists. "Then you know how I felt all those years…. It was a little worse but pretty much as how you described it."

There's a moment of tense silence.

"I'm sorry." Princess Amenset's broken voice breaks the silence.

Princess Nokomis blinks then glances to her sister seeing her sisters head down so she can't see Princess Amenset's face but she can tell by the other signs like shaking shoulders that her sister is crying. "Amenset…." She breaths out in a small whisper unheard by anyone but her and the air.

"I'm sorry." Princess Amenset's crying voice repeats. "I really didn't mean to." She sniffles then sobs lowering her head a little more. "I grabbed the closest weapon which happened to be this….. Then before I knew it….. It glowed and…." She sobs again. "You were gone….. Trapped inside this." She only pauses to sniffle before she told her sister how she saw things. She sobs then continues. "I kept it close to me at all times waiting, wishing and hoping that you'd come back." She cries for a moment then takes a shaky deep breath before continuing. "When you did I couldn't blame you for how you acted….. However….." She tries to hold back a sob and slightly raises her head so she seems to be looking up at her surprised sister as tears continue to fall from her own eyes. "I was going to shatter this but… Now I see differently….." She pauses to glance to it as she holds it up slightly beside her before she looks back the way she was looking before looking to the scepter. "I only pulled it out because there is something that I can do whether you'll ever forgive me or not as I won't blame you if you don't." She turns to stone Kyle trying to look brave while still crying. "This is something I must do." She approaches stone Kyle then holds the scepter towards him as she stops walking.

The top part of the scepter is facing Kyle's head.

Princess Nokomis relaxes from her tense state and she slightly turns to watch her sister.

The scepter begins to glow then Kyle is sucked into the scepter and the gem becomes clouded once he's trapped.

Princess Amenset lowers the arm holding the scepter to her side then wipes her eyes with the back of her other wrist. "I truly am sorry for what I did to you though." She says trying to not sob.

Princess Nokomis lets go of the halberd as her hands unclench as she stares surprised at her very own older twin sister.

The halberd vanishes in midair into darkness like black mist that disappears a second or two after appearing.

After a small moment of silence Princess Nokomis takes a few steps towards Princess Amenset.

Some more silence goes on as Princess Amenset mostly calms down from her crying fit.

Princess Amenset still stares where stone Kyle used to lay. "You know….. To tell the truth I don't know if this will come true this year but…. I can hope…." She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them half way. "All I want for Christmas is really you. Since the day I accidently locked you away…. I missed you little sister and maybe one day you'll forgive me."

The guests of the host club find those words sweet as they give a soft 'awww.' At the sweetness.

Princess Amenset waits for a rejection from her sister like she expects as footsteps walk closer and closer to her. She brings the scepter to her chest waiting to hear those harsh words.

However what she didn't expect was for Princess Nokomis to hug her front to front but Nokomis is still a little off to the side and the scepter is slightly pressed against both of the twins chests.

Princess Amenset looks surprised and confused at her sister but she stay silent for now.

Princess Nokomis won't let her sister see her face as she slightly rests her throat on her sisters shoulder. "I think we can do that this year." She says a little softly.

Princes Amenset blinks in shock that melts to a smile as tear come back flowing from her eyes she can't help a small sob.

Princess Nokomis pulls away enough so her arms are on her sisters shoulders as she stares at her sisters once again teary face. Her eyes are wide in confusion, worry and surprise. "W-What? Why are you crying?" She asks.

Princess Amenset gives an assuring smile and wipes her tears from her eyes as best she can with the base of her palms doing each of her two eyes one by one. "Sis." She says. "They are tears of joy."

Princess Nokomis blinks then lets her shock and confusion drop to a happy relieved smile. "Oh. Good." She says. "You know I've never seen tears of joy." She adds a little softly.

Princes Amenset hugs her sister. "Don't worry about it." She says.

Princess Nokomis pauses a moment listening looking a little serious then she smiles and hugs her sister back. "I missed you so much." She says almost breathlessly just before burying her face into her sisters shoulder as her sister does the same in unison though only Nokomis speaks.

As they pull away after a minute.

They turn to the others watching.

"Truly thank you." Princess Amenset says. "This couldn't have happened without you."

"It was nothing." Tamaki bows slightly and does it in his gentlemanly way. "Truly your presence and gratitude is enough." He says.

"We didn't really do much." Haruhi slightly mumbles to herself but keeps it to herself.

"You're a wonderful, kind and noble group." Princess Nokomis says smiling brightly closing her eyes. "I hope we get to meet again after today." She opens her eyes looking to Kaoru.

The group smiles including Kaoru.

The rest of the day was awesome and the princesses were quite happy in the end.

When the day came to be over the princesses had to go but they give goodbyes to the others before leaving this time together holding hands glad they are close once more.

Kaoru and Princess Nokomis kept in touch as the main ones that talked even if it was paper or email over the years.

When they grew up the rich ones of the host club took over their parents businesses and for things like Kaoru and Hikaru taking over their parent's fashion work the princesses became regular customers for them.

Things remained happy and the scepter was stored away in the castle as a decoration with the story of what happened to it over the years but it skips over telling who and why is in it now for precautions just in case as you have no idea what some people might do if they knew.

The end.

AN:

That's the end of my Christmas special!

It is last minute and I had to work hard to get both this one and my death note one finished in time as this was last minute decision to do it as I didn't plan on doing any X-mas specials at first.

Anyways Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


End file.
